csifandomcom-20200225-history
Roy Logan
Unamed son |occupation = Real Estate Developer |path = Murderer |status = Incarcerated |actor = Tom Irwin |appearance = The Finger |image = File:Roy.png|victims = 1 killed }} Roy Logan is a murderer who appeared in season two of . Background Roy was chosen to design lots of prime real estate for the mayor, which added to money to his already lavish lifestyle. He was married and had a son but unknown to his wife he was having an affair with a woman named Amanda Freeman. One day Amanda contacted Roy's wife, Diane, to argue the fact that Roy will always love her. Whilst they argue Roy comes in, whilst Diane storms out. Roy, enraged at the fact Amanda had told his wife that he was having an affair, murders her by smashing her head off a coffee table. He then creates a highly elaborate scheme in order to cover up the murder. Season Two The Finger Roy steps into a bank and starts looking very anxious, he then goes to the checkout and makes a withdrawal of $1.000.000. After more than an hour, he is handed a briefcase containing the money and leaves.He gets into his car and quickly drives away. A patrol car pulls him over. The officer spots blood on Roy's hands and has him brought in for questioning. Grissom and Catherine are called to the station to collect samples and photograph him. After a while, Roy's lawyer arrives and has him released. As Catherine is about to leave, she sees that Roy forgot his sunglasses in the room and hurries out to the parking lot to return them. He is angry with her, saying "they" will see her. Just afterwards, his cell phone rings and he picks it up. The caller, who has an extremely high-pitched voice, asks to speak to Catherine. He/she then tells her to drop her things, get in the car with Roy, drive somewhere and await his next call. After they drive away, Roy explains that his mistress, Amanda, has been kidnapped and the money he withdrew is the ransom money. As proof, he shows Catherine a severed finger which he got in the mail. Catherine drives to a nearby diner, where Sara is on a date. She sits down at the counter and orders two glasses of water; one with ice and one without. Not long afterwards, the kidnapper calls again and tells them to go to The Horseshoe Tavern a few miles away. As she leaves, Catherine places the severed finger in a glass of ice and leaves it at Sara's table. Sara quickly returns to the crime lab and briefs the team on the situation. Greg confirms that the blood found on Roy's hands did not come from him; it's female. Meanwhile, Catherine and Roy arrive at the Horseshoe Tavern. Outside, the kidnapper, who speaks with a helium-altered voice and wears a bunny mask to conceal his/her identity, tells them to hand over the money and then drive to a gas station. He/she will then call the phone booth and tell them where Amanda is. At first, Catherine refuses to give in without seeing Amanda, but Roy quickly gives him/her the money. The kidnapper then drives away and Catherine and Roy head a reservoir. At the reservoir, Roy and Catherine find Amanda's body at the bottom of a drain. She calls Grissom and gives him their location. He then demands to see Amanda's body in the morgue as he attempts to find out everything about her murder. He then leaves and goes to a hotel. Mrs Logan is then interrogated, Brass then switches of the light in order for the transfer form the marked money to illuminate in the dark but it is Mrs Logan's lawyer's hand that illuminates. He then claims that he was told to do this by Roy, as the lawyer played the part of the kidnapper in order to make Roy look innocent. They then go to arrest Roy but he and the money are gone. Catherine then feels ashamed that Roy's amazing acting allowed him to appear innocent and escape. However it is revealed that he has been pulled over for speeding towards Mexico. Catherine then confronts him, but he defends his actions. He is then arrested. Known Victims *January 31, 2002: Amanda Freeman Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Incarcerated